


Становление на крыло

by Koschey_and_Co



Category: Fairy Tail, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschey_and_Co/pseuds/Koschey_and_Co
Summary: Название: Становление на крылоАвтор: WTF Koschey and Co 2018Бета: анонимный доброжелательРазмер: миди, 12 239 словПейринг/Персонажи: Кощей/ВоронКатегория: преслэшЖанр: драмаРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: авторская трактовка русских былин, упоминание гетаКраткое содержание: С раннего детства жил Влад в тереме киевского князя, только не был он счастлив ни единого дня.Примечание: Хорс — бог солнечного, желтого, светаРазмещение: запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования: #. WTF Koschey and Co 2018 — "Становление на крыло"





	Становление на крыло

В первый раз Влад увидел Кощея в раннем детстве: наверное, не исполнилось ему еще и шести годков. Только и запомнил стать молодецкую, широкий разворот плеч, пояс узкий, чуть ли не девичий, да волосы черные, доходившие едва не до середины спины. Красив был Кощей. Как взглянет — ноги откажут, а слово молвит — заслушаешься.

В тереме говорили, приплыл он из-за моря-океана на трех невиданных доселе ладьях со змеиными головами. Чем-то ладьи походили на драккары варяжские, однако борта их переливались металлом, а парусов и в помине не было: не под силой ветра шли, а благодаря колдунству чужеземному. Еще сказывали — богат Кощей безмерно, дворец его, сплошь из хрусталя, спрятан в Синих горах, во дворе растет яблоня с молодильными яблоками, а на верхушке ее сидит Жар-птица. Кто-то, правда, уверял, будто то дуб мокрецкий, но Влад не верил: на дубу не родятся яблоки, а желуди на вкус та еще гадость, не стал бы ими лакомиться Кощей даже ради бессмертия.

Влад столкнулся с ним всего однажды. Он тогда пробрался в княжескую горницу и случайно разбил чашу с квасом. Непростая то была чаша: кто из нее отопьет, солгать не сможет. Князь наверняка специально приготовил ее для гостя. Владу же попросту хотелось посмотреть на узор, прочитать замысловатые руны — взял в руки, а та возьми да и выскользни.

Испугался Влад не на шутку. Конечно, он и сам не простого роду — вряд ли за проступок его выпорют на главной площади при всем честном народе, но и не спустят. Влад киевскому правителю — не сын и даже не дитя побратима. Заложник он, третий сын князя Олега, отданный по договору в обучение: пока живет здесь — войны не начнется, а обращаться с ним станут со всеми почестями. Только ведь чашу из самого Константинополя везли, заговоренную злым волхвом чужой веры.

Влад не уходил: сидел возле черепков, чтобы не дать слабины и сразу сознаться в случившемся, разбередил себе душу вконец, думал — лучше бы все разрешилось уже. Когда раздались шаги, сжал кулаки и поднялся с пола, да пришел вовсе не князь.

Отворились двери, и раздался зычный голос одного из бояр:

— Просим здеся обождать. Князь скорехонько сам будет.

Короткое «благодарю», легкие быстрые шаги, а затем двери закрылись, оставляя гостя в одиночестве, не считая столбом застывшего Влада.

— Так-так… — протянул Кощей, склонил голову к плечу и принялся пристально его разглядывать, потом подошел почти вплотную и присел перед Владом на корточки.

Странные у него оказались глаза. Раньше Влад полагал, что Кощей родом из восточных племен: волосы цвета воронова крыла, издали и взор черным казался, да и ресницы с бровями — мгла кромешная. А вот сейчас посмотрел вблизи: взгляд стальной, обжигающий, а в глубине так и сверкают синие искры.

— И кто ж ты есть, добрый молодец? — спросил Кощей со скрытым смехом в голосе.

В тереме говаривали, нельзя чародею имени своего раскрывать, даже того, с каким среди людей ходишь, а истинное — тем более. Только оно почему-то само с языка спрыгнуло.

— Вран, — проронил он и вздрогнул. — То есть Влад! Влад я, сын князя Олега, русич! Влад!

— Тсс… — Кощей улыбнулся уголками губ, глазами сверкнул, но не страшно, а весело. — Не кричи, добрый молодец, нам же не нужно, чтобы стража сбежалась?

Влад закрыл ладонями рот и замотал головой.

— Умница, — похвалил Кощей. — И… Влад так Влад, я ж не спорю.

Затем он протянул руку к одному из черепков, но не дотронулся совсем чуть — отдернул, словно от змеищи ядовитой.

— А ведь ты спас меня, Влад. Чаша-то зачарована, — произнес он задумчиво. — Колдовство чужое, черное и скрытое, я мог бы и не заметить, если бы не ты.

— Она лгать не позволяет.

— Да ну? Кто тебе эту чушь сказал?! — рассердился Кощей.

Влад аж вздрогнул и пролепетал:

— В тереме говаривали…

— Чего только в ваших теремах не наслушаешься, — фыркнул Кощей. — Наверняка и обо мне плетут, как двор метут. Мой тебе совет, — длинный узловатый палец коснулся лба Влада над переносицей, — слушать слушай, но на веру не принимай, думай лишь своим умом. Понял?

Влад кивнул. Прикосновение исчезло.

— Волхвов, ложь видящих, у твоего князя более дюжины, не нужна ему еще и такая чаша, — решил пояснить Кощей. — Здесь же заложено совершенно иное колдовство. Воли она лишает: людей сильных на чуть совсем, но иной раз большего и не нужно, — он снова протянул руку и дернул Влада за темно-русую прядь. — Не киевского ты роду-племени, верно?

— Верно, — ответил-откликнулся Влад со вздохом и подумал: не пил ли отец из чаши этой, когда соглашался отдать его в заложники? Говаривали, раньше князь Олег никогда не разбрасывался своей кровью. — Значит, правильно все, — добавил он, процедив сквозь зубы: — Теперь и лишения терпеть сподручней станет — не простая ведь оплошность, колдунство мерзкое чужеземное порушил. Только когда чашу бил, я о том не думал.

— Ни дать ни взять герой! — хмыкнул Кощей. — Молоко на губах не обсохло, а туда же.

Влад насупился, но долго злиться не стал: правда ведь.

— Зря намекаешь на то, будто я ничем тебе не обязан. Все в этом мире связано. И ты сюда явился — такой замечательный, смышленый, с умением скрытое видеть, хоть о том и не ведаешь, — тоже неслучайно, — сказал Кощей, повел пальцами в воздухе — и черепки словно ожили, поползли друг к другу, срастаясь. Стала чаша прежней с виду, однако заговоров, на чужом языке написанных, больше на ней не было. — А сила-то немалая, раз византийская пакость от тебя сама шарахнулась. Когда сильнее проявляться начнет, — Кощей оглядел Влада снова, — к волхву не иди. Не сумеет он тебя вырастить, а если обучать возьмется — изломает всего.

— П-почему? — вырвалось у Влада.

— Волхвы в большинстве своем колдуны сплошные, в травах да обрядах силу черпают, чурбанам бездуховным молятся и полагают, будто через них разговаривают с богами. У тебя же сила от сердца идет, из самой глубины души и потаенной сути. Магом тебе прозываться бы, да в Киеве не ведают слова такого. В наставники тебе нужен настоящий чародей.

Влад нахмурился. Не знал он до этого никого сильнее главного волхва Златоуста. Тот, казалось, все мог, даже тучи перед сбором урожая разогнать, дабы ни капли из них не пролилось.

— Колдун никогда не сумеет обучить пользоваться внутренней силой, — не позволив Владу перечить, произнес Кощей, — поскольку черпает ее из мира внешнего, заимствуя у камней, трав, ветра и солнца или других людей, а вот завистью черной воспылает — это уж точно. Не любят волхвы княжеские, когда ученики превосходят их в чем-либо: больно страшатся лишиться места хлебного в тереме высоком.

За время, что он говорил, чаша собрала в себя квас, разлитый по полу, да на прежнее место на столе прыгнула.

— Вот и все, — улыбнулся Кощей. — И заметь: больше эта пакость византийская никому худа не сделает, разве лишь князь недоволен окажется, но с тебя какой спрос? Понял ли ты мое объяснение, Влад, сын князя Олега?

— Понял. Не пойду к волхвам. Только где же мне найти чародея в наставники?

— Не тревожься, — Кощей мягко улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам. — Все придет чередом: почувствуешь, как я сам когда-то, а теперь ступай, — и в глазах огонь сверкнул цвета листьев, едва-едва родившихся из почек. Влад хотел спросить, когда же с ним все это случится, но ноги вынесли его за порог и не останавливались до самых покоев, а потом навалился сон. Влад проснулся лишь к вечеру следующего дня, напугав няньку почти до смерти.

Помнится, князь темнее тучи ходил, а бояре по углам шушукались: мол, Кощей оказался сильнее византийского кудесника, а значит, все разговоры о вере в восточного бога — чушь, и не нужна та на Руси. А уж когда какой-то заезжий богатырь, отхлебнув кваса из чаши, отказался идти в княжескую дружину за одни лишь почет и уважение, князь сам разбил ее вдребезги и даже хотел идти войной на Константинополь. Вовремя бояре отговорили его, необходимые траты подсчитав.

С тех пор минуло лет десять. Из мальчишки превратился Влад в юношу, учился ратному мастерству, а вот волхвам старался не попадаться на глаза — чисто на всякий случай, помнил совет Кощея. Сам чародей в Киев приезжал, да больше не заглядывал в княжеский терем. Пару раз видел его Влад на Сенной улице: скакал он на вороном коне, огромном да злющем, словно демон арийский, ничуть не изменившийся внешне, только волосы до пояса отрастил и носил распущенными, а не завязывал в хвост, как раньше. В полном светловолосых людей Киеве выделялся он разительно, однако гордился своей инаковостью, а глядя на него, перестал переживать из-за внешности и Влад. Он ведь тоже нездешний. Еще в пятнадцать вымахал на голову выше князя, а в телосложении оказался тонок, даже изящен. Старая нянька все вздыхала да малохольным кликала, а бояре шутили: мол, не в коня корм. Темным цветом волос не походил Влад ни на кого в княжеском тереме, и если с мальчонки спрос невелик, то на юношу уже косились не по-доброму. Чужеродных киевляне привечали лишь на словах, а на деле подозревали во всех бедах, предательствах да сглазе-порче.

— Ночь совершеннолетия наступит, — повторял ему князь, и чем ближе к празднику зрелости, тем чаще, — тогда и свободным ты станешь от договора, мной и отцом твоим, князем Олегом, заключенного. Да только ведь и покровительству моему настанет конец, а нужен ли ты отцу спустя столько лет?

Влад на эти слова пожимал плечами. От отца он не получал никаких вестей, но и в Киеве оставаться не хотел.

А князь все гнул свое:

— На празднике ты в дружину и попросишься, кровь на угли костра прольешь, клятву принесешь, а я приму — как не принять, ты ж в тереме моем вырос, — и станешь ты богатырем русским.

Влад не отвечал ни «да», ни «нет», пусть и видел, что князю не нравится молчание. Если и занимало его недовольство, то не особенно, гораздо сильнее радовало исполнившееся Кощеево обещание: сначала сны явились странные, а потом проснулась и сила. Влад мог лучину в горнице запалить взглядом, а запершись в опочивальне, оставлял тело свое человеческое как бы спать, сам же носился в небе черным вороном. Именно в этом обличии приходили к нему пророчества и видения; казалось, он все про всех знает, и даже если к самому солнцу поднимется — не опалит крыльев, а в Правь попадет и побеседует с богами.

Очень хотелось ему Кощея отыскать — хоть в человеческом облике, хоть в птичьем, — но тот, видно, сильный отворот на себя навел. Множество раз, завидев издали черного всадника, отправлялся Влад к нему навстречу, да только на полпути забывал напрочь, к кому шел и что желал, а Кощей тем временем уже за его спиной оказывался.

Ох и гневался же Влад на подобные выкрутасы, и нет-нет, а в сердцах невольно желал Кощею плохого. Самому чародею точно от того не делалось ни тепло, ни холодно: кроме Влада, зла ему желал и сам князь, и его волхвы, и бояре — скопом и по отдельности, — и не получалось у них ничего. Впрочем, если не колдунством смертным, то молвой черной окутать его вполне вышло. Каких только ни ходило слухов по Киеву.

За молодость да стать, не ушедшие с годами, принялись величать Кощея Бессмертным. Поговаривали, вид его, глазу лепый, — лишь морок, а на самом деле Кощей — высохший старик, живущий на свете невесть сколько лет. Утверждали, что Хрустальный дворец охраняют тридцать богатырок, сплошь его дочерей, под предводительством синеглазой царевны, нет которой среди мужей достойного поединщика. Сказывали, отвернулись от Кощея сами боги, а потому сына зачать ему не удастся никогда. Впрочем, ему и не надобно, потому как на ложе тешиться предпочитает чародей с добрыми молодцами.

Многое говорили, да только сам Кощей лишь посмеивался и улыбался широко, белоснежным оскалом сверкая. Влад дивился такому отношению, но и восхищался тоже. Он-то все больше в драку лез, стоило кому-нибудь его обидеть. Иногда — с троими разом. Нянька тогда расстраивалась и слезы лила горькие, пророчила, будто забьют «дитятко» до смерти.

Наступила весна, осталось Владу под опекой в Киеве сидеть всего полгодика. Однажды на пиру подали ему чашу, по ободу которой шли письмена, очень похожие на те, какие видел в детстве. Влад поначалу не пил, а когда здравицу подняли и отказаться стало невозможно, разбил чашу, словно бы случайно. Ничего не сказал на это князь. Бояре лишь посмеялись над неуклюжестью, и нахмурился главный волхв, Златоуст, но с тех пор опасался Влад тешиться с тайной силой в тереме. Все казалось — следят за ним неустанно.

Рано утром седлал он коня и выезжал из города к реке или лесу. Соглядатаев за ним высылали, а потом перестали. Видать, те сообщили князю, будто ничего странного не происходит, ни с кем Влад не встречается, а спит богатырским сном. По Киеву ползли слухи про недуг княжеского воспитанника да леность его, но если уж Кощей на срамную молву откровенно плевал да посмеивался, то и Влад лишь мысленно махнул рукой.

Кощей в то же время утер нос всем злословцам, а заодно и боярам (те совсем не прочь были с ним породниться и в чужие богатства руки загребущие запустить), сосватав в жены Настасью, дочь купца Дмитрия. Сам же отбыл в свое царство — к свадьбе готовиться.

Вроде и считалась Настасья первой красавицей в Киеве, да только не понимал Влад выбора такого. Высока, стройна, русая коса до пояса, взгляд голубой и добрый, но дура дурой же! Одно слово — девка сенная. И в чистоте себя не блюла — то почти всем известно было. А не понесла еще ни разу, «невзначай выпив росинку или съев зернышко» после праздника Купала, лишь благодаря случайности да травкам, которыми потчевал ее сердобольный родитель. Видя, как вздыхают по Настасье знакомые отроки и молодцы, Влад лишь хмыкал, даже драться пару раз пришлось, правда не до крови: наставили друг другу синяков и разошлись, все равно никто не решился бы спорить с Кощеем за руку купеческой дочери.

Влад, носясь вороном в синей вышине, часто думал, что неправильно он свадьбу расстроить хочет и несчастья молодым желает. Разве волнует его эта девка? А Кощей? Получалось, он намерен спасти чародея от Настасьи. А с чего бы вдруг, раз тот ему не сват, не брат и даже не побратим ратный? Не за склеенную же чашу да напутственное слово?

Навыдумывал Влад себе с три короба: все ждал, что подрастет малость, силы проявятся, и Кощей его в ученики возьмет. Но тот и знать его не желал, и чем дальше — тем то становилось яснее. А потом стряслась беда. Приехал во двор к купцу Дмитрию заезжий богатырь — Иван сын Годиныч. Настасья воды ему подала, глаза потупивши, речи молвила ласковые, плечиком повела на прощание. Влад, сидя на заборе, только диву давался. Вот уж о ком говорят: ни стыда, ни совести! Он даже каркнул от избытка чувств, а Иван обернулся и сказал:

— А ты нечего здесь черную ворожбу мутить, волчья сыть! Завтра же моей будет, — и замахнулся, подобрав с земли тяжелый камень.

Влад не успел улететь — камень настиг раньше. Запущенный с такой силой, он перебил бы крыло, а возможно, лишил жизни, но произошло странное. Коснувшись черного оперения, рассыпался он песком. У Влада от неожиданности и неверия перед глазами помутилось. Иван Годиныч раскрыл рот да перекрестился (видать, в Византии чужеродную веру принял). Слышал Влад проповедников, что в терем князя наезжали, вели они льстивые речи о том, как справедлив и милосерден их единый бог. Да только сами лживы были, как деготь черен, мечтали если не покорить Русь силой мечей, то через веру рабскую. Иван Годиныч тоже богатырем лишь прикидывался, много зла за свои немногие лета сделал и еще больше собирался, однако именно сейчас и именно Влад мог помешать этому.

— Нет уж! — выкрикнул он. Иван Годиныч вмиг с лица спал. — Видят боги, не творил я злой волшбы, не призывал несчастий на твою голову. Но раз уж ты первым решил меня жизни лишить, знай: не бывать тебе мужем красной девицы, а коль не отступишься — убитым в землю ляжешь!

Каркнул он напоследок и сорвался в небо. Сердце маленькое птичье металось так, будто разорваться собралось, перед глазами кружилось все, в голове туманилось. Казалось, забыл он самого себя. Очнулся на закате, поднялся с трудом, только конь и спас: подошел, преклонил колени и смирно ждал, когда заберется. По пути Владу снова дурно стало. Вроде помнил, как старался держать спину прямо, в городские ворота въезжая, а в следующий миг уже падал на руки стражам подле крыльца княжеского терема.

— Вот, посмотри на своего малохольного, — высказывал князь няньке тем же вечером. — Как я его в дружину возьму, если он с коня валится?

— Не пойду я в дружину твою, князь, — отозвался Влад, едва глаза открыв. Он не хотел говорить, да словно кто за язык потянул. — Уеду сразу после праздника совершеннолетия.

— Для начала я тебя отпустить должен, — нахмурился князь, сощурился нехорошо и ушел.

— Зря ты, внучок, — прошамкала нянька, когда закрылась за ним дверь. — Князь наш злопамятен и очень не любит, когда не по-егойному делается. Молчал бы уж лучше, как раньше, — может, и сумел бы уехать.

— Не могу молчать, — прошептал Влад. — И врать не в силах, хоть режь. Если слышу неправду, рот открывается словно сам собою.

— Ай, не сглазил ли кто?! — ужаснулась нянька, положила руку на лоб, головой покачала.

— Скорее, сам виноват, — проронил Влад и взмолился: — Только не спрашивай, как умудрился. Прошу! Я ж отвечу сейчас, а тебе с того лишь горе будет.

— Не тебе меня, старую, горем пугать, — проворчала нянька. — Но так уж и быть, не стану расспрашивать для твоего же успокоения. Ты смотри, побледнел, будто умертвие. Я ж тебя с младенчества растила, нашел кого бояться. На вот, попей лучше, травки заговоренные, всю хворь из тебя высосут.

В губы уперся твердый обод чаши, и Влад не стал противиться. Зелье оказалось на удивление приятным, со вкусом перечной мяты и кислицы с клюквой, а больше ничего распознать он не сумел.

— А вообще хорошо, что ты в горенке отлеживаешься, — заметила нянька. — Ты ж, сокол мой, всюду летаешь, а в Киеве нынче беда великая.

Влад попробовал сесть, но руки в локтях подломились, а голова тотчас закружилась.

— Лежи! — прикрикнула нянька. — И так расскажу, без твоих очередных подвигов.

Влад вздохнул и лег удобнее.

— Сказывай.

— Значит, посватался вечером к дочке купеческой Настасье Иван Годиныч, да Дмитрий ему от ворот поворот дал, сказал — мужем ее будет сам Кощей Бессмертный, поскольку слово купеческое крепкое, а договор дороже денег, — начала нянька. — Потом, конечно, смирился, решил у дочки спросить, кто ей более люб.

— А она?

— А что с нее взять? На лицо смазлива, в голове — ветер, а нутро гнилое. Все равно за кого идти. Она и в девках гуляла, и при муже собиралась. Кощея, правда, побаивалась немного: чародей все-таки. Да только Годиныч не столь богат, у него хрустального замка нет. Короче, порешила она идти за Кощея.

— Ох, нянюшка, неужто все девицы в Киеве такие? — проронил Влад.

— Девицы не такие, — наставительно проговорила нянька, — вот девки — случаются, а Настасья сама не особо и виновата, уму-разуму ее никто не учил. Дмитрий постоянно повторял, что ума бабе и не надо: коли сарафан красный да побрякушки на шее и в ушах, то и так сладится все. Добрые, мол, лишь в сказках, да еще те, которые ничем иным мужика прельстить не в состоянии, а любовь вообще выдумали кощуны.

— Князь только о том и говорит, — заметил Влад, — но Забава не слушает.

— Забава — гадючка умная и жаждет сама сесть княгиней в Киеве, — тихо-тихо произнесла нянька, лишь по губам прочитать и удалось. — Настька — нет. К тому же Забава — племянница, это другое несколько. Ты вот князя тоже не слишком слушаешь.

— Я все же в неволе здесь, — напомнил Влад.

— Вот-вот, — покивала нянька, — и, если с тобой сейчас что случится, войны не избежать. Да только ровно до восемнадцати годков, потом и воля, и все остальное — в твоих руках. Как закатится Хорс, разожгут в лесу большой костер, а там станешь ты либо дружинником княжьим, либо ляжешь в землю.

Влад вздрогнул.

— Однако если устоишь и продержишься до рассвета — не тронет тебя князь, — сказала нянька. — Вступятся за тебя совсем иные силы и защитники.

— Какие?..

— Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься, — фыркнула нянька. — Узнаешь в свое время, а теперь спи.

— Постой, — Влад ухватил ее за руку, хотя веки уже начали наливаться чугуном. — Дорасскажи про невесту Кощея.

— Да было бы о ком! — нянька в сердцах сплюнула прямо на чистый пол. — Осерчал Годиныч и той же ночью сжег терем Дмитрия, а Настасью с собой увез. Дмитрий, правда, уцелел и наверняка весточку Кощею отослал. Вот. Дальше неведомо, спи.

Веки закрылись сами собой, и Влад мгновенно во сне очутился. Оказался тот странным — слишком реальным.

Вокруг высились деревья, впереди раскинулась поляна с ручьем да озерцом круглым, словно тарелка. Влад ощущал гарь от костра, холодный ветер трепал его крылья. В образе ворона, уже привычном и любимом, сидел он на ветке дерева, а внизу происходило паскудство.

Настасья сначала отбивалась, показывая, будто не желает полюбовника, только то лишь игра была, потом кошкой выгибалась да выла в голос, ноги раздвигая, прося не останавливаться и называя Годиныча по имени. Тот рычал по-звериному и все мял пышные груди.

Любой птице безразлично совокупление человеческое, ворон и относился к этому ровно, зато Влад места себе не находил. И смотреть тошно, а взгляд отведешь — на душе делается еще муторнее. И взлететь неймется — если не убить обоих, то когтями исцарапать, — да не выходит.

«Что же выходит?.. — подумал Влад. — Я переживаю из-за Кощея? Его обманули, а у меня весь мир встал с ног на голову? Но это же неправильно, ведь я…»

Докончить мысль он не успел. Дрогнула земля, и словно из ниоткуда возник на поляне вороной конь. Кощей спрыгнул с седла, меч выхватил и к полюбовникам направился, лицом грознее тучи и темнее ночи. Годиныч его не видел, зато Настасья глаза распахнула, рот раскрыла да заорала, будто кипятком ошпаренная. Тогда и Годиныч очухался, с нее скатился, первым делом потянулся к оружию.

— Уд прикрой, — бросил ему Кощей. — Я подожду, — рукой взмахнул и опустился в хрустальное кресло, возникшее перед ним прямо из воздуха.

Годиныч от вида такого рассвирепел вконец, порты наскоро поправил и кинулся на Кощея, а тот сидел спокойно и молча наблюдал, пристроив меч на коленях.

— Дерись же! — Влад сам не понял, как вырвались из горла слова, ядом разлилась боль в груди, сердце забилось раненым зверем, крылья сами собой расправились. Но когда он уже почти с ветки сорвался, чтобы если не заклевать Годиныча, то хотя бы прикрыть Кощея собственным телом, тот вскинул руку с мечом.

Клинки столкнулись и зазвенели. Годиныч держал тяжелый двуручник обеими руками и стоял, нависая над Кощеем. У того меч был немногим короче, однако управлялся с ним Кощей одной левой. К тому же он по-прежнему сидел.

— Ворог проклятый, колдун бессердечный! — пропыхтел Годиныч.

— Врешь. Сердце у меня, как у всех, в груди бьется, — ответил Кощей, — и от предательства больно ему нисколько не меньше, нежели любому другому.

— Значит, я вырву его, наземь кину и каблуком растопчу!

— Как кровожадно… — протянул Кощей и покачал головой. — Что ж я сделал тебе такого, добрый молодец, раз ты вначале невесту мою умыкнул, а потом и меня извести захотел?

— Не бывать тебе, проклятому, в Киеве!

Кощей перестал улыбаться, поднялся с кресла — оно тотчас же в воздухе растворилось, словно и не существовало, — играючи отбил неумелую атаку Годиныча и спросил:

— А не князь ли послал тебя бесчинствовать? Я же знаю, давно не дают ему покоя мои корабли.

Ничего не сказал Годиныч, только челюсти стиснул и снова кинулся на Кощея. Тот отклонился с легкостью, пропустил богатыря мимо, подножку поставил да ускорения придал, шлепнув клинком плашмя чуть пониже спины.

— Так как? Может, расскажешь все же? — спросил он насмешливо. — Я долго могу развлекаться подобным образом.

Годиныч встал и бросился в бой. Ругаться и то перестал, пыхтел только. Кощей тоже молчал: вряд ли дыхание берег — скорее всего, смысла в беседе не видел и стремился измотать соперника. Хватило того от силы минут на пять, а затем размахнулся Кощей, ударил своим по мечу Годиныча и перерубил клинок пополам.

— Ах ты волчья сыть! — закричал тот.

Ничего не ответил Кощей на оскорбление, лишь рукой повел, и отросли у дерева, на котором Влад сидел, ветви гибкие, совершенно для дуба несвойственные. Вмиг дотянулись они до Годиныча и оплели, к стволу прижав.

— Почто не убиваешь?! — вновь закричал тот. — Уж я бы тебя не помиловал!

— А зачем? — Кощей покачал головой, будто дивился его глупости. — Обиду ты нанес мне большую, спорить не стану, но и показал многое: с кем я едва не породнился в том числе. К тому же мертвый ты мне о князе не расскажешь, а я все знать хочу. Да и девице теперь идти вроде как не за кого.

Как только сказал, Настасья выпью вскрикнула, бросилась к Кощею и повалилась ему в ноги. По пути чем-то на руки брызнула — Влад то отчетливо видел, пузырек запечатанный болтался на шее, — и полились из глаз ее горючие слезы.

«Луковый сок, наверное», — решил Влад, а Настасья тем временем запричитала.

Сложно девичьи крики слушать да на слезы смотреть. Даже у князя сердце ныло, если Забава капризничала. Владу сделалось противно, а душу сковала тоска. Кощей же стоял спокойно, кривил уголок губ, и если и удавалось понять, что ему неприятно, то только по сильной бледности.

Настасья заливалась, в любви клялась, уверяла, будто не по собственной воле, а силой взяли ее невинность девичью.

Тут уж Влад не сдержался и выкрикнул:

— Врешь! Я высоко сидел, все видел! Могу перед ясным солнцем и синим небом поклясться: не было никакого насилия!

Настасья вздрогнула, взвыла, вцепилась в колени Кощея еще сильнее прежнего.

— Будто я нуждаюсь в наблюдателях, — покачал головой тот. — Ты, птенец, сидишь и сиди себе. Радуйся, что высоко и тянуться мне за тобой лень.

Влад аж каркнул от этих слов.

— А ведь злокозненная черная птица правду сказывает, — все так же спокойно сказал Кощей уже Настасье. — Кем бы ты была у Годиныча в тереме? Бабой далеко не боярских кровей. А я сделал бы тебя королевишной.

Настасья принялась руки заламывать и волосы на голове рвать. Кощей спокойно выслушал и про «сокол мой ясный» и про «свет в оконце»; пальцы, в штанину вцепившиеся, оторвал и проронил:

— Оставь в покое волосы, мне жена с тонкой косицей без надобности.

Влад снова каркнул. В сердце словно каленая стрела вошла, а мысли о том, что Кощей ему никто и жить может хоть со змеюкой подколодной, тотчас выветрились из головы.

— Да как ты можешь?! — закричал изо всех сил. — Видишь же, с кем век прожить собираешься! Зачем?!

Ничего не ответил Кощей, спиной к дереву повернулся, рукой повел, и выткался прямо из воздуха шатер, украшенный красным сургучом, черным бархатом да златом с серебром.

— Идем, — усмехнулся он, обхватил Настасью за плечи, поднял на руки и понес к шатру.

Владу подумалось: в тот же миг, как упадет за ними полог, он и сам грохнется с ветки на землю. Сердце в груди совсем раскалилось, того и гляди воспламенится и обратит ворона в феникса, однако никогда не возродиться ему из пепла.

— Не бывать тому! — выкрикнул Влад. — Не будешь ты с ней счастлив, Кощей! Погибнешь!

На краткий миг показалось ему, будто докричался, объяснил. Кощей на землю Настасью поставил, обернулся. Глаза нечеловеческими у него сделались, запылали синим огнем, а затем прямо средь ясного дня засверкало, раздался раскат грома, сорвалась ветвистая молния и ударила по дубу, да только не в него самого, а в ворона. Вроде бы и случилось все за одно мгновение, но то, как несется на него небесное пламя, Влад разглядел во всех подробностях, даже подумать успел: «Ну и пусть, все равно это не жизнь».

Огонь опалил бы его, пеплом разметал, не оставил бы ни косточки, однако Влад не ощутил ни боли, ни жара. Белая вспышка ослепила на мгновение, а потом прямо перед глазами возникла магическая преграда из синих и серебряных искр и отразила молнию. Отскочила она обратно и ударила в грудь Кощея, пошатнулся тот и как подкошенный повалился на землю.

«Лучше бы с Настасьей!» — мелькнуло в голове у Влада. Он застыл на ветке, не в силах даже дышать, лишь смотрел на распростертое тело и слушал.

— Действительно змея подколодная, — прошептал Годиныч. — Что ж, отвязывай меня, — сказал он уже громче, — все равно делать тебе больше нечего.

Настасья вздохнула, поглядела на шатер, подняла валявшийся в кустах обломок меча Годиныча и подошла к дубу. Только она примерилась к веткам — те вздрогнули и сами расступились, выпустив пленника.

— Знаешь, — сказал Годиныч, отойдя от дерева и потирая руки, — был я в граде стольном Константинополе, дивился на храмы высокие с золочеными куполами. Привечали меня люди святые, рассказывали о вере в единого бога: предал его на мучения и смерть один из учеников, а меня еще хуже — жена, — с этими словами выхватил он из рук Настасьи обломок меча и остаток клинка вогнал ей в живот. Вскрикнула Настасья и кулем на землю рухнула, в тот же миг спало оцепенение с Влада.

Годиныч глянул на шатер, хмыкнул и направился к Кощею. Тут уж Влад не выдержал, сорвался с ветки, сделал круг и бросился Годинычу в лицо. Тот вовремя отпрыгнул и рукой закрылся.

— Не смей! — закричал Влад.

Годиныч кинулся было к Кощееву мечу, но передумал.

— Жаждешь падалью полакомиться, птица черная? — рассмеялся он. — А и лакомись на здоровье, мешать не стану, — и направился к своему коню.

Тот не убежал, топтался между озером и лесом, затравленно кося глазом на вороного жеребца Кощея.

— Ах, хорош! — цокнул языком Годиныч, тоже того разглядывая, и было изменил направление движения. — Хозяин твой мертв, значит, мне теперь о тебе заботиться. Не обижу тебя, богатырский конь, коли станешь служить мне верой-правдою.

Вороной выгнул шею, всхрапнул, оглядел Годиныча с ног до головы и оскалился. Зубы у него оказались вовсе не лошадиные, а волчьи, глаза же вспыхнули, словно угли.

— С другой стороны, — произнес Годиныч, — от коня врага не жди ничего хорошего. Оставлю тебя здесь на расправу волкам, — повернулся и быстро-быстро побежал, только каблуки засверкали, к своему жеребцу.

Влад мог бы догнать его, клюнуть в темечко, но не захотел. Себя в смерти Кощея он винил всяко больше, нежели этого богатыря с насквозь прогнившей душой.

— Прости меня, — обратился он к Кощею, — если б мог, всю кровь отдал бы до единой капли, только бы ты ожил.

Вначале Влад решил, будто ему почудилось: грудь шелохнулась. Подпрыгал ближе, прижал голову к коже напротив сердца и ощутил неровный, словно неуверенный, стук.

— Почто мне кровь твоя, птица злокозненная? — прошептал Кощей, пока не открывая глаз. — Воды принеси напиться.

— Я мигом! — воскликнул Влад, не веря собственному счастью, и бросился к ручью. Впервые пожалел, что человеческое тело в тереме почивает. Сейчас перекинуться бы! В ладони воды много больше войдет, нежели в птичий клюв, однако делать нечего.

Носился Влад до самого заката от распростертого на земле Кощея до ручья и обратно. Усталость ощутил, лишь когда тот приподнялся на локте.

— Довольно, — произнес Кощей, и у Влада тотчас кончились все силы, словно не воду носил, а питал того собственной душой. Ноги подогнулись, но он вовремя взмахнул крыльями, удерживая равновесие.

— Устал? — поинтересовался Кощей равнодушно.

— Нет, — хрипло прокаркал Влад. Казалось, немощь, сковавшая недавно человеческое тело, переселилась и в птичье.

— Тогда перебирайся на плечо и пойдем. Охота мне посмотреть, какие гадости ты устроил, — велел Кощей, и Влад не решился перечить. Крылья не подвели, но голова закружилась. Когтями в плечо слишком сильно вцепился, боясь упасть, и, похоже, пропорол вместе с одеждой и кожу. Кощей лишь фыркнул на это.

До того момента, пока Влад не увидел, что сталось с Настасьей, он и подумать не мог, будто человек способен так смердеть. Вмиг отвратный запах испражнений забил нос. Обрубок меча по-прежнему торчал из ее живота, вокруг натекла зловонная темная кровь, казавшаяся черной. Влада с плеча словно невиданная сила сняла и под куст бросила.

— Давно на свете живу, а ни разу не видел, чтобы вороны блевали от вида падали, — заметил Кощей.

— Послушай!.. — взмолился Влад.

— Уже наслушался тебя вдосталь, — бросил ему Кощей и обратился к лесу: — Покуражился я здесь, прими же молодые кости и не держи зла.

Как только договорил, разверзлась под Настасьей земля и приняла тело да впитала кровь. Владу почудилось, будто повис в воздухе звериный вой, но тотчас стихло все. Прямо перед Кощеем закружился небольшой вихрь, положил траву, а пыль поднял. Не прошло трех ударов сердца — и очутился на поляне старичок, волосами заросший, в наряде из веток и листвы.

— Щедрый подарок — молодая баба, уд узнавшая, да еще и срок не доходившая. Чего нужно-надобно? — спросил он скрипучим голосом.

Кощей качнул головой в сторону Влада и приказал:

— Этого привечай, не давай в обиду ни человеку, ни птице, ни зверю.

— Чтобы в моем лесу да на птицу вещую и оборотня сильного кто позарился? — старичок аж руками всплеснул. — Обижаешь, Кощей! Мне уходить отсюда не хочется, места больно славные, а уж если сам ты за мальчишку дурного вступаешься, то… — видимо, слова у него кончились, он лишь сильнее заплескал руками и замотал косматой головой.

— Хорошо. С этим выяснили, — произнес Кощей. — Убийцу отпустил?

— Обижаешь, — вздохнул старичок. — Не люблю тех, кто руку на слабого поднимает. Ворог твой, почитай, третий круг уже по тайным тропам наворачивает.

— Третий? — усмехнулся Кощей и протянул руку. — Самое время.

Влад взмахнул крыльями, прыгнул в воздух, аккуратно уселся на плечо Кощея и с трудом отогнал желание спрятать голову под крыло.

Старичок усмехнулся:

— Что, паря, стыдно?

— Очень, дедушка, — признался Влад со всей искренностью, на какую только был способен.

— Годков тебе сколько, птенчик?

— Когда осень в зиму ступит, восемнадцать исполнится, — лгать Влад не решился, да наверняка и не смог бы: не в птичьем обличии.

— Угу-угу, — покивал старичок. — А силу впервые давно ли почувствовал?

Влад вздохнул и признался:

— Шестнадцати еще не исполнилось.

Старичок снова покивал и крякнул уважительно, а потом прямо глянул на Кощея:

— А ты, значит, не уследил. Думал ждать до егошнего совершеннолетия. Эх, заигрался ты с людьми, а свое проворонил…

Влад вздрогнул — от Кощея будто повеяло зимней стужей. Он опасно сощурился и рявкнул, впервые возвысив голос:

— Сгинь с глаз моих, Леший!

Закружилась столбом пыль, скрыла старичка, а затем обернулась слабым вихрем, развеявшимся почти сразу.

— Теперь с тобой.

Влад вздохнул, но не удержался и спросил:

— Почему за меня слово замолвил? Я думал, ты знать меня не знаешь и видеть не хочешь.

— Возможно, и не захочу впредь, — сказал Кощей. — Меньше языком молоть и клювом щелкать требовалось.

— Но я же правду сказал! — с горечью в голосе выкрикнул Влад.

Кощей его за лапу ухватил, с плеча сдернул, сжал в руках, притиснув крылья к телу, — не вырваться, не дернуться, не вздохнуть глубже разрешенного, — заглянул пристально в глаза, и Влад понял, что и отвернуться не в силах. Взгляд Кощея снова горел синим огнем.

— Я живу на свете значительно дольше тебя, — вкрадчиво произнес Кощей. — Познал и горе, и науки великие, полмира прошел, остальной пролетел или проплыл. Ты в сравнении со мной даже не птенец, едва вылупившийся, а яйцо. Все еще считаешь, будто я людской природы не разумею?

— Не разумеешь… — прохрипел Влад. Еще мгновение назад он боялся, а теперь нет. Сердце перестало разрывать грудную клетку, а в голове возникла мысль, окончательно примирившая с действительностью: все равно идти ему отсюда некуда и не к кому.

Кощей посмотрел на него еще некоторое время для острастки и громко расхохотался.

— Шею бы тебе свернуть! — сказал он уже не таким ледяным тоном, как раньше, и Влад понял, что гроза так и не разразилась над ним в этот раз. — Да разве ж я, если бы захотел, не избрал бы в жены кого получше?

Влад промолчал.

— Нельзя мне было уходить из Киева, а князь творил ради этого все возможное, — пояснил Кощей. — Оттого и выбрал я девку гулящую: Дмитрий мне за то сапоги языком вылизывал бы, а смотря на него, поднялось бы за меня все купечество. Мне ж Годиныч этот не ровня ни разу, я б его в путах на княжий двор привез и заставил князя устроить суд над ним, а затем и самого ответ держать. Мне даже соитие сие на руку было, поскольку понесла бы Настасья мальчонку и радовалась бы до смерти, что я его принял, зная точно, кто отец. Разумеется, сама бы она правду в тайне держала, а заодно всем киевским клушам рты позатыкала на предмет моей несостоятельности. И только ты, птица вещая, злокозненная, ревнивая, все разрушил. Знал бы, будто столько гадости от тебя пойдет, не собирал бы ту чашу и не охранял бы самого все это время! Уморил бы тебя князь со своими волхвами, и поделом! — Размахнулся Кощей и швырнул Влада о землю, да только та приняла его мягко, словно перина, — даже камень, попавшийся под крыло, не покалечил.

— Я не отрицаю своей вины! — закричал Влад. — Не мог я иначе!

— Пророческий дар у мальчишки, выросшего в Киеве? — Кощей снова рассмеялся, только на этот раз зло. — Да в жизни не поверю!

— Так я и не киевлянин же! — воскликнул Влад. Ему оставалось радоваться лишь тому, что птицы не умеют плакать. Перед глазами так и вставало лживое лицо Настасьи. Собственной слабины Влад не вынес бы уж точно.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся от него Кощей. — Может, и хотел ты как лучше, но защиту мою против меня же обратил, а планы порушил. Правда, потом помог, но вот за это я тебя и не трону. Не попадайся на глаза больше — не помилую! — Развернулся он, вскочил на коня, так дал ему шенкелей, что вороной аж присел, а затем прыгнул вперед да почти сразу же исчез из виду.

Влад сам не понял, как в небо сорвался. Он летел быстрее стрелы и видел многое. Видел, как настиг Кощей Ивана Годиныча и в короткой схватке отсек тому голову. Видел пожар в Киеве — то горели ладьи с металлическими боками, не под парусами по морю-океану ходившие. Видел дружинников княжеских, ломавших двери в Кощеев терем. Долетел Влад до оконца в свои покои, а ставни не просто закрыты — заколочены, и в доски натыканы острые гвозди.

«Вот и возмездие, — решил было он, — теперь мне не только к Кощею не приблизиться, но и не стать больше человеком».

Собрался уже обратно в лес лететь (нехорошо птицам в городе, за ради лишь развлечения всякий может бросить камень или стрелой убить), как отворилось соседнее оконце. Нянька в него высунулась, помахала красным платком. Влад влетел в терем, не задумавшись ни о силке птичьем, ни о том, откуда нянька прознала о его личине, кинулся к своему человеческому телу. Тотчас растворился ворон в воздухе, а сам Влад глаза открыл.

Нянька присела рядом, помогла голову поднять и чашу к губам поднесла.

— Зря ты во плоти не перекидываешься, — прошамкала она едва слышно, только по губам слова разобрать и вышло. — Умеешь же.

Влад качнул головой.

— Умеешь, — настаивала нянька, — но ленишься. Лучше подумай о том, что, если бы я не впустила, мыкался бы птицей три дня, а потом тело бы твое бездушное умерло, а после погребения — и ты сам.

Влад вздрогнул.

— Откуда тебе знать, нянюшка?

Та лишь фыркнула.

— А кто тебя растил, от колдовских взглядов волхвов княжеских прикрывал, как думаешь? Я из-за тебя только и живу в Киеве вот уж скоро полвека.

— Но мне и восемнадцати нет… — возразил Влад.

— Как будто это что-то меняет, — проворчала нянька. — Ты пей, пей. Питье терпкое, на травах настоянное, силы вернет, потраву из крови выгонит. А что до полвека, то нашелся один… Вещий. В избушку ко мне явился и сказал: «Пройдет тридцать лет и три года, отдам сына третьего, младшего, киевскому князю. Ему щитом быть тому, кто Русь-матушку от скверны византийской сохранит. Даже если придет та на Русь, все равно наша брать будет: сами ее исказим, а не наоборот, как ворогами задумано. Так вот ты его и храни, пока в силу не вступит».

Влад чуть питьем не подавился.

— Олегом его звали. Слышал, поди?

— Еще бы не слышать, — прошептал он и все же закашлялся. Припомнилось тут, как он с Кощеем повздорил, и стало на душе горько.

— Чего побледнел, соколик? — фыркнула нянька.

— Какой я тебе, нянюшка, соколик? Сама же видела: птица черная, злокозненная, — проговорил Влад.

— Кто ж тебе сказал чушь такую?

— Тот, кого я невзначай обидел.

— Как рассорились, так и помиритесь, — сказала нянька уверенно и рукой махнула. — Ты спи лучше и запомни крепко: летать тебе теперь только во плоти можно, чтобы по желанию в человека оборачиваться, иначе беды не миновать: сам погибнешь и всех, кто тебе дорог, сгубишь следом. Не я же ставни затворила и заколотила, сам понимаешь. Волхв княжий приходил, почувствовал что-то, змей подколодный.

— Не умею, нянюшка.

— Зато знаешь, — с еще большей убежденностью ответила нянька и положила костлявую руку ему на грудь напротив сердца. — Вот здесь ведаешь.

Хотел Влад возразить, да не успел: глаза сами закрылись, и сон завладел им без остатка.

Долго болел Влад, да тело молодое и отвары нянькины поставили его на ноги. Через месяц снова стал брать меч в руки, еще через два — одерживал верх против трех поединщиков. Глядя на это, князь опять разговор о вступлении в дружину завел, но Влад на этот раз не говорил ни «да», ни «нет», твердо решив уйти из Киева, дождавшись праздника совершеннолетия. Только перекидываться во плоти у него так и не получалось.

— Птицей призрачной сколь угодно по чужим снам летай, а в Явь не лезь! — каждый раз напутствовала его нянька. — Призрачное тело тебе вовсе не для этого мира дадено.

Со снами тоже не все хорошо было. Князь и в грезах ночных власть свою укрепить мечтал, хотел стать таким же, как император византийский, строил коварные планы по ослаблению больно вольнодумных бояр да вел расчеты по прихвату денег у купцов зажиточных. Бояре больше о собственной мошне пеклись, до самого Киева не было им никаких дел. К волхвам Влад лезть опасался. Кощей же его словно отшвыривал от себя: стоило Владу, находясь во сне, о нем лишь подумать, просыпался тотчас с больной головой и сосущей пустотой в груди.

С оборотничеством не выходило у Влада вообще ничего. Сколько раз нянька над ним потешалась, заставая, как он кувыркался через голову.

— Ты ж не волк, а птица! — повторяла постоянно. — Сказки вспомни: ударился сокол оземь…

— И набил шишку, — с этими словами Влад поднимал со лба челку и показывал темный синяк. Нянька тотчас кидалась замазывать кровоподтек чем-нибудь жирным, темно-зеленым и пахучим.

— Глупый, — упрекала после. — Он же из птичьего обличия в человеческое оземь кидался, а не чтобы перьями обрасти.

Прошло так несколько месяцев. Жаркое лето сменилось золотой осенью, затем зарядили дожди, с каждым разом становившиеся все холоднее. Листья с деревьев облетели, превратив голые веточки в переплетения черных нитей паутины чудовищного паука. Небо заволокло тучами, через них едва-едва просвечивал солнечный диск. Ночи становились все длиннее. В день Владова совершеннолетия выпал первый снег, а мороз сковал землю.

— Вот ведь угораздило родиться в предзимье, когда все живое умирает и засыпает, к холодам готовясь, — ворчал князь, в шубу соболью наряжаясь. Он мог бы закатить пир да тем и ограничиться, однако традиции соблюдал: то ли по собственному почину, то ли отец Влада наказал провести ритуал по всем правилам, наверняка припугнув чем-то.

— Чужак, — вторил князю дородный боярин с бородой-лопатой. — У нас по большому счету все весной нарождаются, а этот — в глухой час Кощеев.

Не то чтобы Влад нарочно подслушивал эти разговоры, просто так выходило. То ли случайно, то ли волхв какую порчу навел. Наверное, раньше, год или более назад, Влад расстроился бы, постарался бы выслужиться, хоть как-нибудь стать «своим»; может, даже пошел бы в дружину. Ведь не врагом для него был князь, да и бояре — тоже. Дружинники старые, много битв прошедшие, ратному делу обучали, волхв младший — грамоте и счету, еще и о давних временах рассказывал. Не считал Влад их чужими для себя, а они его — да, и с каждым годом все явнее. Только слишком многое стряслось с ним в последнее время. С тех пор как разругался Влад с Кощеем, поселилась под сердцем у него глухая тоска. Все опостылело, словно проклял кто (возможно, действительно проклял).

— Совсем бледным ты стал, соколик мой, — поговаривала нянька, помогая в тулуп обрядиться, — а глаза горят. Не появилось ли зазнобы сердечной? Ты смотри, после ритуала князь обязан просьбу выполнить, какой бы та ни была.

— Не появилась, — отвечал Влад. — А просить я свободы стану. Мне лишь тебя оставлять жаль.

— А ты за меня не пужайся, — отмахнулась нянька. — Меня избушка заждалась, да и собственных дел накопилось…

Племянница княжеская, Забава, задержала Влада уже в дверях. Обрядилась девица в красный сарафан, на голове пристроила кокошник, самоцветами украшенный, на шею навесила несколько жемчужных нитей, а серьги в ушах из каменьев и бисера спускались, задевая плечи.

— Какая ты сегодня красивая, — обронил Влад не лести ради, а потому, что была Забава чудо как хороша сейчас.

— Для тебя старалась.

Влад удивленно поднял брови. Он последние полгода ее и не замечал: сначала болел, а затем совсем не до кого сделалось. А вот в детстве они несколько раз играли вместе. Еще Забава любила смотреть на то, как он мечом махал против нескольких дружинников и через заборы да колоды на коне перемахивал.

— Чем же я заслужил такое внимание?

Забава покраснела слегка, затем ухватила его за рукав и потянула в темный угол.

— Ты, когда ритуал пройдешь, проси у князя мою руку.

Влад на мгновение лишился дара речи.

— Так-то он ни за что меня не отдаст, — заверила Забава, — но отказать при богах не посмеет. А я за тебя пойду, не сомневайся даже, — добавила она и обольстительно улыбнулась. — А как свадьбу справим, станешь ты не просто дружинником — богатырем сделаешься, а то и боярином.

— Я намеревался просить у князя свободы, — возразил Влад.

— Зачем просить того, что и так будет? — удивилась Забава. — Ты ж дитя залога. Сызмальства в Киеве жил, приемным сыном князя считался, но вот сегодня срок твой вышел, теперь и о себе подумать не зазорно: как жить, свое гнездо вить.

— А если я не желаю оставаться в Киеве? — спросил Влад.

— Как это?! — воскликнула Забава и всплеснула руками. — Ты ж все и всех здесь знаешь. Мы, почитай, тебя вырастили. Да кому ты на чужбине нужен?

Ничего не ответил Влад, только осторожно разжал вцепившиеся ему в рукав пальцы.

— Ты смотри, — не унималась Забава, — не просто так говаривают: хорошо там, где нас нет. Может, и влекут тебя странствия, да то лишь кажется! Здесь ты вырос, значит, здесь и останешься! Все люди так живут, и ты…

Влад повернулся к двери и вышел вон. Говорить «нет» он не решился: не привык отказывать девицам, да и не хотелось обижать Забаву. Если все пойдет по задуманному, то сюда он уже не вернется. Как отпустит его князь, обратного хода не будет, а потому под старым дубом приготовила нянька Владу узелок. Единственное, о чем он жалел, — коня взять не выйдет. С другой стороны, в лесу да по зиме с ним ведь одна морока.

На поляне горел большой костер. В черное непроницаемое небо летели оранжевые искры и тухли. Казалось, не небо то вовсе, а вода колдовская; мир же перевернулся, и ходят люди вверх ногами, а сами — утопленники. Влад аж головой замотал: слишком уж явно представилось. Не к добру перед взором богов подобные мысли.

Вышел он к костру, тулуп скинул, оглядел застывший вокруг люд. Князь и бояре, само собой, стояли поближе к огню. Хоть уже и вконец упарились в своих шубах, раскраснелись, будто раки в кипятке, а отойти или раздеться не решались: стремились на виду у богов быть и боялись достоинство свое уронить. За ними толклись купцы, позади — горожане зажиточные и прочие. Чуть ли не все мужики Киева собрались, за городской стеной остались лишь бабы, девки, дети, старики да дозорные.

От Влада многого не требовалось: поклониться четырем сторонам света, подойти к костру как можно ближе. Волхв камлал бы с минуту, голосами птичьими и звериными покричал, затем ждать принялись бы: тот зверь или птица, которая из лесу голос подаст или покажется, и будет взрослым тайным именем. С этих пор Влада посчитают родившимся для взрослой жизни и боги, и люди, и станет он наконец-то свободным и самому себе хозяином.

— Остановись! — голос главного волхва, Златоуста, прогремел, когда до первых языков пламени оставалось не более трех шагов. Влад застыл не столько из почтения, сколько от неожиданности: не бывало раньше такого, чтобы ритуал прерывали.

Народ зароптал. Волхв подошел к Владу, за плечо его ухватил и от костра отбросил.

— Не нужно ему ни тайное имя, ни благословение наших богов, ни слово княжеское. Не просто так собачий вой по всему городу идет уж третий день, а вороны облепили все маковки. Давно заприметил я колдуна злого, в Киеве промышляющего. Из-за него мор средь курей пошел, а у коров молоко скисло прямо в вымени. Только не думал я, будто ворог притаился в княжьем тереме, — и глянул так, что Влад отступил еще на шаг. Не было у Златоуста больше глаз человеческих, из них смотрела на Влада гладь колдовского озера, очень похожая на то, что заволокло небо, а в глубине мертвенно-болотные огни мерцали и заманивали.

— И то верно, зачем чужаку благословение наших богов? — сказал кто-то, и наваждение тотчас развеялось. Увидел Влад напротив себя страшного всклокоченного мужика, а вовсе не потустороннее чудище, дышать сразу стало легче, да и оторопь пропала. — У него наверняка свои имеются.

— Чужак, прости хосподя, — прибавил еще кто-то и сплюнул, на него тотчас зашикали, кто-то развернулся и дал в глаз охальнику, посмевшему оскорблять богов родных обращением к чужому византийскому, но ни Владу, ни волхву не было до возникшей в задних рядах драки никакого дела.

— Ничего дурного я не творил, — ответил Влад.

— Но силу колдовскую отрицать ведь не станешь.

Имелся в том вопросе немалый подвох, Влад не сомневался. Скажи он: «Буду отрицать», Златоуст найдет способ заставить его проявить себя, а там быстро на лжи поймает и вмиг припомнит все злодейства, произошедшие в Киеве за восемнадцать лет. Затем в голове всплыли слова Кощея, и Влад произнес:

— Если и есть во мне сила, то с волховской она не связана, не колдун я.

— Зато оборотень, — волхв насупился, широкие кустистые брови сошлись на переносице, и от его фигуры повеяло стылым холодом, словно из могилы, хотя стоял он по-прежнему напротив костра.

Влад внезапно осознал, что хоть и лишил его Кощей своей защиты, но в лесу он под охраной Лешего. Ничего не сделает ему волхв.

— Ни разу, Златоуст, не ловил ты меня за руку, — ответил Влад с обычно несвойственной ему дерзостью. — Так и не наговаривай!

— Назови мне имя твое истинное! Чародеи его при рождении получают и забыть не могут!

Словно прозвенело в воздухе, ледяной ветер продрал до костей, тонкая рубаха на груди заиндевела, но на том все и кончилось. Не было такого, как с Кощеем в детстве: не только выпаливать не подумав, но и желания не возникло сказать заветное имя.

— Раз промолчал, то ошибся ты, Златоуст. Нет у него тайного имени и не было никогда, — произнес князь. — Оставь мальчишку в покое, а ты, Влад, не держи на нас зла. Ты ж мне, почитай, приемный сын.

— Ошибаешься, князь.

Не случалось раньше такого, чтобы Златоуст князю перечил. По толпе снова ропот прошел.

— То означает — вошел ворог чужеземный в полную силу. У них не как у нас: не с божественного благословения дар исходит, а потому что время проявиться ему наступает, начало берет он от черной душевной сути.

Влад вздрогнул от ярости.

— Ты, волхв, наверняка можешь меня одним взглядом в бараний рог скрутить, — проговорил он гневно, — да только оскорблять себя я не позволю никому!

— Ты никак хочешь силами помериться? — прищурился Златоуст. Похоже, того он и добивался.

— Незачем мне с тобой мериться, — ответил Влад. — Но имя свое доброе отстоять мне теперь необходимо, так ведь?

— Так, — кивнул волхв, и на губах у него заиграла тонкая самодовольная улыбка, будто хотел он именно этих слов, строил словесные козни, сплетал западню, а Влад и вступил в нее обеими ногами.

— Тогда назначай испытание, Златоуст. Коли пройду, все твои оговоры мороком рассеются и больше не станешь ты заступать мне дорогу и козней строить, иначе твои же боги тебя и покарают.

Улыбка у волхва растянулась еще шире.

— Ну смотри… — прошипел он Владу и закричал громогласно: — Слышал ли ты, народ честной, принимаешь ли сии условия?

Раздался одобрительный гул. Златоуст поклонился князю.

— Согласен ли ты, отец родной?

— Согласен, — откликнулся тот.

— В таком случае, Влад, сын Олега, держи ответ перед самими богами, — бросил волхв и отошел в сторону. — Ступай.

«Как все же интересно судьба складывается, — подумал Влад, — только недавно думал ведь о сгорании».

— Видать, суждено ворону стать фениксом, — молвил он тихо. Страха Влад не испытывал. Пожалуй, скорее облегчение: за эти полгода так себя измучил, что погибель прельщала отдыхом. А еще он пообещал себе: если все же выживет, то отправится искать Кощея, пусть даже в Хрустальный дворец за реку Смородину в Тридевятое царство, кинется ему в ноги, и пусть либо простит окончательно, либо отсечет голову.

Пламя жглось, пока вплотную к костру подходил, потом перестало, только слишком уж ярко сделалось вокруг. Прошел Влад от силы пару шагов и вышел с противоположной стороны костра — прямо в черные стволы голых деревьев уперся взглядом. Одежда на нем сгорела, а сам он оказался полностью невредимым. Обернулся он кругом, различил сквозь языки пламени испуганное лицо волхва, но не спешил радоваться: уж больно мертвенный взгляд был у Златоуста, и без того тонкие губы сжались в ниточку.

Младший волхв обежал костер по дуге и накинул Владу на плечи волчью шубу длиной до земли.

— Наготу прикрыть да согреться, — сказал неожиданно хрипло и зло.

— Иди сюда теперь, — позвал Златоуст мертвенным голосом.

Влад подвоха не заметил, обогнул костер и только тогда понял ошибку, когда волхв снова улыбнулся.

— Дурак, — усмехнулся тот. — Остался бы там, где стоял, — пламя тебя защитило бы, а теперь не взыщи.

— Я же доказал! — голос неожиданно сорвался.

— То, что зла не приносил, — да, — согласился волхв. — И я тебе ничего плохого не сделаю. Только ведь, будь ты человеком обычным, сожгло бы тебя пламя, во плоти объяснялся бы с богами. Потому силу в себе ты доказал тоже.

Влад вскинул подбородок повыше, он почему-то очень мерз в шубе, хоть и по-прежнему стоял возле костра.

— А силу скрывать — смертное преступление, — продолжал волхв, — перед князем!

Тотчас после этих слов вышли вперед дружинники, натянули луки, наложили стрелы на тетивы.

— Прощай, Влад-Ворон, — прошептал Златоуст и отошел подальше.

«От стали лесу не защитить, птицей от каленой стрелы не скрыться, — подумал Влад, пропустив меж ушей обращение. Сам он истинного имени волхву не называл, а догадка силы не имеет. — Значит, судьба такова».

Он не стал закрывать глаза — посчитал это трусостью. Отблески огня плясали на стальных наконечниках и отчего-то казались зеленоватыми, словно болотные огоньки. Князь уже руку поднял, как только опустит — сорвется с луков смерть. Пятеро лучников еще способны промазать, но двадцать — никогда. Да даже если случится невозможное и Влад будет лишь ранен, все равно не уйдет — добьют.

Внезапно возникло какое-то шевеление в задних рядах. Мужики загомонили и бросились врассыпную. На поляну вынесся гнедой конь с мальчишкой на спине.

— Беда! — орал он тонким срывающимся голосом.

Князь, на это глядя, руку опустил, но никто не выстрелил: всадник маячил точно между Владом и лучниками.

— Княжий терем горит! — продолжал орать мальчишка, не дождавшись дозволения слова молвить и даже не обращаясь к князю уважительно, как предписано правилами. Конь под ним ходил кругами, змеил шею и козлил. По всему выходило, стряслось действительно что-то доселе невиданное, а то и неслыханное. — Как ушли все, налетел на нас Кощей Бессмертный! Терем подпалил, челядинцев разогнал! Княгиня в одной рубашке на улицу выскочила! А Забаву, как улетал, он с собой прихватил!

— К-как улетал? — похоже, у князя от потрясения что-то сделалось с головой, поскольку в первую очередь волновало его именно это.

— У него!.. — прокричал мальчишка, но осекся и закашлялся. — Конь у него волшебный, летать обучен, вот, — добавил уже тихо, осипшим голосом.

— А Киев? С городом чего?.. — загомонили мужики (видимо, от услышанного тоже напрочь забыли спросить у князя дозволения слово молвить).

— Кощей прилетал только к князю на двор, — сказал мальчишка и решил ввернуть мудреное чужеземное слово. У него это даже вышло, только слегка перековерканно: — Циля...направ...ленно.

Еще сильнее загомонили мужики. Многие помнили, как горели ладьи Кощеевы, да и давно жил он промеж киевлян, не в одном боярском семействе присматривались к богатому чужеземцу, закрывая глаза на любые слухи о нем и считая, будто чародейство — благо, если в помощь для своего рода. Ясно стало: все считают произошедшее местью и кровной враждой, а последнюю на Руси уважали и правомерность ее признавали. Случалось, выходили друг против друга поединщики и решали обиды между собой. Иной раз настолько сильно и храбро сражались, что забывали в сечи всякую вражду и братались за чаркой пряного хмельного меда. Да только супротив Кощея князь никогда не вышел бы, его б богатырь чужеземный на одну ладонь положил, второй прихлопнул — и мокрого места не осталось бы. Потому поступил Кощей даже по-благородному: князь ему ущерб нанес, а он князю терем подпалил. Не просто так повернул худой славы Иван Годиныч на двор к купцу Дмитрию, а Кощей взамен сгинувшей Настасьи выкрал княжескую племянницу Забаву.

— Все правильно, — донеслось до Влада. — Квиты.

И хоть неясно, кто сказал эти слова, все с ними согласились, даже лучники, которые давно опустили луки и вертели головами по сторонам.

Князь нахмурился. С одной стороны, тяжкой обиды он простить не мог (того гляди, сами горожане уважать перестанут и взбунтуются, кому нужен предводитель, стерпевший подобное?), а с другой — дружина воевать Кощея точно откажется. В дружину шли по доброй воле, постоять за землю русскую. Заморским наемникам византийским и варягам приказать можно все что заблагорассудится, а эти враз на несправедливый приказ ответят дланью богатырской в глаз или по уху.

Протолкался к князю волхв Златоуст, поклонился и принялся быстро-быстро нашептывать. Время от времени бросал он в сторону Влада нечитаемые взгляды, да только скрыться в лесу тот не мог: странное оцепенение сковало все тело, руки и ноги не двигались, и даже волчью шубу скинуть не выходило.

Уж народ расходиться стал. Бояре, чьи дома близ княжьего терема стояли, — в первых рядах побежали. Киев хоть и каменный по большей части, а как займется — тушить мороки не оберешься. К тому моменту, как остались на поляне только князь, волхвы и лучники, Влад совсем закоченел и мечтал лишь о том, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось.

— Хочешь жить? — обратился к нему князь.

Жаль, даже плечом двинуть не получилось, зато лицо застыло совершенно и выглядело отрешенным и спокойным.

— В цепях не стану, — глухо произнес Влад. — И в дружину не пойду.

— И дурак, коль не пойдешь, — ответил князь и сплюнул себе под ноги. — Хотя… тебе нынче веры нет, не нужен мне колдун скрытный, в любую минуту предать готовый. Пригрел на груди змея подколодного! Вырастил как сына названного! Мой хлеб ел, а теперь отплачивает неблагодарностью черной!

— Не смей попрекать меня куском хлеба, князь! Не просил я брать себя в заложники! — сейчас, в шаге от смерти, Влад не собирался сдерживаться. — И становиться тебе сыном названным — тем паче! У меня свой отец имеется, — от гнева, растекшегося в груди, даже согреться удалось немного. Жаль, двинуться он не мог по-прежнему. Шуба словно к плечам приросла и пустила корни в землю.

— Ах ты… — прошипел князь, готовый наконец отдать приказ лучникам и покончить со всем разом, однако Златоуст положил руку ему на плечо.

Влад видел, как сжались тонкие длинные пальцы волхва и тотчас переменился в лице князь, побледнев и скривившись, будто от боли, но заговорил Златоуст более чем вежливо:

— Не ярись, княже, позволь поговорить с пленником слуге твоему верному.

— Дозволяю, — ответил князь и судорожно втянул ртом морозный воздух.

— Ни к чему крики и ругань не приведут. Вижу, у каждого из вас правда своя и каждый за нее стоять станет, — заговорил Златоуст вроде бы спокойно, но от потаенной силы, плескавшейся в голосе, выше взвился огонь костра, а деревья, уже к зимней поре приготовившиеся и заснувшие, пробудились и зашевелили ветвями, хотя никакого ветра не было. — Ты, князь, взял в терем мальчонку чужого рода, поил его, кормил, отдал лучшим людям в обучение и считал, будто за то должен он тебе добром отплатить. Видят боги, окажись Влад, сын Олегов, сиротой безродным, так и случилось бы. Однако ж не прост он, кровь в жилах у него особая, да еще и чародей-оборотень. Кабы вовремя заметил в нем чародейский дар — к себе взял бы, но, похоже, хмарь темная завелась в тереме, она мальчонку и скрыла. Не быть Владу добрым дружинником; верит он, будто забрали его от отца и матери да растили словно волчонка на цепи.

Князь нарочито тяжко вздохнул, Влад же взгляда не отвел, пусть волхв так уставился ему в лицо, что снова стало жарко.

— Однако мы сейчас не о правде ведем речь, — продолжал Златоуст. — И уж тем паче не нужно нам тебя, Влад, убеждать да на свою сторону поворачивать. Оборотень ты сильный, как и чародей, но молодой и неумелый, а сейчас находишься в полной моей власти. Поклянись своей силой и кровью отправиться к Кощею освобождать Забаву из полона — отпустим, а коли нет — лучники наготове. От стали в сердце не умирал пока лишь Кощей Бессмертный, коим ты уж точно не являешься.

Влад прикусил губу. Так и так он намеревался идти в Тридевятое царство, однако клясться собственной силой да еще и кровью...

— Хорошо. Даю слово пойти к Кощею и сделать все для освобождения Забавы, князь, — сказал он.

— Силой клянись! — прикрикнул Златоуст.

— А коли обману, не летать мне более по синему небу, не видеть с высоты земли-матушки, — досказал Влад и содрогнулся. По запястью словно ножом провели, волчья шуба тотчас с плеч рухнула и сугробом у ног осыпалась. Он скосил взгляд и увидел глубокую узкую рану, из которой хлестала кровь. Стоило всему снегу у ног алым окраситься и истаять — кровотечение прекратилось, а порез стянула сначала корочка, затем на ее месте образовался багровый рубец, прямо на глазах побелевший.

— Боги приняли твою клятву, Влад-Ворон, — сказал Златоуст, торжествующе блеснув глазами-углями. — Теперь иди и знай, чем грозит неисполнение. Времени тебе до следующего новолуния.

— Ка-р-к?! — вырвалось у Влада. — До Тридевятого царства и за год не добраться!

— Это уж твое дело, — ответил князь. — За год многое случиться может. Например, Забава из девок бабой станет да понесет, а мне порченая племянница, под Кощеем побывавшая, не надобна. Ну! — прикрикнул он. Или пустить тебе вслед стрелу каленую, чтобы пошевеливался?!

Влад молча развернулся на пятках. В сравнении с недавним пребыванием под заклятьем вокруг словно лето цвело. Однако очень скоро холод до него доберется. Направляясь к лесу, не удержался — протянул руку в сторону и позволил языкам пламени лизнуть пальцы; костер боли не принес, коснулся пореза и позолотил его.

— Ты смотри ж, нахал! Не попрощался даже, — донеслось сзади, но оборачиваться Влад не стал. Дело сделано, а что там князь вслед крякает — совершенно неважно. Ему же сейчас надо добраться хотя бы до узелка нянюшкиного, под дубом схороненного, иначе попросту погибнет от холода.

«Странно, — размышлял Влад, продираясь сквозь лещину, — раньше я князя уважал. Знал, что ради выгоды и власти продаст он и отца с матерью, и богов, и любого боярина, однако не упрекал. Наверное, мог я его ненавидеть за полон, только и этого не делал, а теперь вовсе не злюсь: нутро у него гнилое — зазорно. Подобных ему на востоке собаками кличут и презирают».

Ветки острые у любого другого искололи да исхлестали бы голую кожу до крови, однако Леший помнил наказ. В отличие от князя, Кощей даже после нанесенной ему обиды не бросил Влада на произвол судьбы, и от мысли об этом становилось чуть-чуть спокойнее.

Наготы своей Влад не стеснялся — не перед кем. Недавно так намерзся, что холода не чувствовал по-прежнему, однако вымотался слишком уж сильно. Перед глазами замутилось, нога подвернулась, в неверно выставленном локте отдалось мгновенной болью, но осознать этого он уже не успел, погружаясь в вязкую темноту.

Он снова видел себя в болезни. Нянька сидела в изголовье и гладила его по волосам, приговаривая:

«Ты, соколик, птица вещая. Как полную силу обретешь, во все три мира летать сможешь, только не убивайся, образуется все».

«У меня и обыкновенных сил, человеческих, кот наплакал, — шептал в ответ Влад. — Откуда уж чародейским взяться?»

Нянька на то лишь хихикала:

«Правда твоя — кот, точно кот, которого Баюном кличут. Он гусей-лебедей целиком на лету ест, а уж коли понадобится ему — выплачет целое море».

В этот момент кто-то лизнул Владу пальцы. От неожиданности он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. В упор на него глядели рыжие волчьи зенки. Зверь скалился, словно в улыбке, и вгрызаться в горло явно не собирался. В спину упирался кто-то огромный и меховой, кабы не медведь, а на ногах свернулась клубком лисица.

— Ох… — проронил Влад. Защита защитой, но он несказанно удивился, что лесные хищники стали согревать его. От зайцев и белок подобного еще мог ожидать, наверное.

— Чего изумляешься? — раздался голос, и на ближайшем замшелом пне прямо из воздуха появился Леший. — Ты ведь в обличье птичьем тоже далеко не воробышек.

Старик по скорой зиме облачился в палые листья и охапки хвороста, в бороду завернулся, словно в шубейку, и подпоясался несколькими сухими колосьями. Зато на ногах у него оказались новенькие щегольские алые сапожки, которые не каждый молодец мог позволить себе в Киеве.

— Боярин Авдод отблагодарил за то, что дочурку его из лесу вывел. Белые грибы по первому морозцу больно сладкие, вот дуреха в чащу забрела да заблудилась, — пояснил он, проследив за взглядом Влада. — А мне новая жертва ни к чему, мне и Настьки хватило.

«Видать, не чистое зло я сотворил, — подумал Влад. — Через него детенок жить будет».

— Дурак ты, хоть и не Ванькой кличут, — усмехнулся Леший.

— Дурак, — согласился Влад, — правда твоя, дедушка.

— Да? — захихикал Леший, — хорошо, что не перечишь, — значит, дурь твоя не от воспитания или сути, а лишь из-за младых годков. А почему я прав, как считаешь?

— Ну а разве может быть иначе? — вздохнул Влад. — Всю жизнь я себе порушил. Сумел бы через гордость переступить, ходил бы при князе. Если бы не захотел невесть чего, не обидел бы Кощея. А коли чуть больше старался бы, то давно перекинулся бы вороном и полетел в Хрустальный замок. На своих двоих я попаду туда нескоро.

— Три железных посоха сломаешь, тридцать три башмака сносишь, — еще пуще развеселился Леший. — Ой дурень… Не в том все твои горести, что сердце свое слушаешь. Ты больно много на себя берешь, потому и страдаешь. Разве твоя вина в Кощеевом легкомыслии? Это ж он не углядел в тебе «того самого» ворона — думал, вороги его птицу черную наслали. Потом, как в лоб собственным смертным заклятьем получил, — смекнул, да тут уж гордость взыграла да злость из-за порушенных планов. Разве из-за тебя Годиныч по науськиванию князя Настасью уволок? Тоже нет. И уж точно за вражду князя с Кощеем ты не в ответе, — он покряхтел и добавил: — А каяться и злиться — это каждый может. Некому оказалось учить тебя уму-разуму, иначе знал бы: если чародей заприметит, скажем, мальчонку в ученики, да еще печать на него свою поставит и защищать возьмется, то подходить к нему права не имеет вплоть до совершеннолетия, иначе течение силы нарушить может, а то и вовсе погубить избранника.

Влад прикрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть немного совладать с чувствами, только ничего у него не вышло: Леший еще сильнее разрезвился. Судя по шуму, с пня вскочил и принялся вокруг него носиться, рычать да гикать по-звериному.

— Успокоил я тебя, добро-молодец? — внезапно спросил почти на ухо.

— Нет, дедушка, — ответил Влад и глаза все же открыл. Каково же оказалось его удивление, когда увидел Лешего по-прежнему сидящим на пне. — Я все равно не умею во плоти в птицу перекидываться, а значит, и Хрустального дворца мне не достигнуть, да и Кощей видеть меня не захочет.

— А Кощей, чай, девка? Чтой-то ты больно о его хотелках думаешь, — Леший аж руками всплеснул. — Я ж уже сказал: сглупил он сам, на то и разгневался, а ты попал под горячую руку. Однако это вовсе не означает, будто его слушать надобно. По поводу же остального — полночь истекла, сила твоя теперь взрослая, течет по жилам бурной рекой. После первородного пламени ты не только вороном — волком по лесу скакать можешь, змеем по скалам ползать, щукой плавать в море-океане. Мало кто сравнится с тобой промеж людей.

— Откуда у Златоуста взяться первородному? — не поверил Влад.

— У волхва-то? Неоткуда. А ты забыл, в чьем лесу ритуал проводили?

Влад на это лишь головой покачал.

— Э-эх, — махнул на него рукой Леший. — Птенец ты, едва оперившийся, дурила дурилой, самого себя не знающий да в силы свои не верящий. Ну и ладно, — добавил он, с пня вставая. — Я тебе, что мог, объяснил, совет дал, дальше сам разберешься. А коль нет — не моя в том вина, это ты на себя все навешивать приучен, а я — выкуси, — показал фигу и исчез.

Тотчас и волк убежал, медведь перестал спину греть, а лиса еще раньше ушла потихоньку. Влад полежал немного, а потом, когда холод ощутимо стал к нему подбираться, поднялся. Красиво было в лесу в глухой час. Голые деревья стояли черные, недвижимые и полные какого-то внутреннего достоинства. Мертвенное спокойствие пряталось под лапами елей, но опасным не являлось. А над всем и вся раскинулся небесный купол: чистый и прозрачный, без единого облачка, насыщенного темно-синего глубокого цвета с яркими умытыми звездами. Влад сроду столько небесных самоцветов не видел. Казалось, разлилась над головой неслышимая музыка.

«Взмахнуть бы руками-крыльями, вознестись к ним», — подумал Влад и вдруг понял, что давно уже летит. На всякий случай вернулся, сделал круг над поляной, на которой лежал, однако тела своего не увидел: значит, во плоти обернулся вороном.

Вначале поднимался все выше и выше, уж блуждающие звезды попадаться стали; две из них, хохоча, в хвост пристроились.

— Ты куда так торопишься? — спросила одна.

— За завтрашним днем поспеть хочешь или, наоборот, прошлый догоняешь? — рассмеялась другая.

— В Тридевятое царство, к Кощею тороплюсь, — ответил Влад.

— К Трипетычу, что ли? Так тебе не к звездам надобно, а в самую противоположную сторону, — сказала третья, подлетевшая совсем близко и едва не севшая на клюв. — Вон туда, — тонкий призрачный луч ударил на восток, где сумерки уже чуть расцветились близким рассветом, — к Синим горам.

Влад хотел возразить ей, что, сколько себя помнил, никаких гор, тем паче синих, на востоке не наблюдал, но глянул в указанном направлении и глазам не поверил. Не просто пара пиков виднелась у самого виднокрая, а неприступный хребет вытянулся и сверкал синим холодом чистейшего сапфира. Влад прокаркал благодарность, изменил направление и быстрее замахал крыльями. Казалось, лететь ему еще три дня и три ночи.

Небо совсем посветлело, звезды наверняка скрылись, их теперь лишь со дна колодца разглядеть и получится. Вот-вот Хорс колесницу погонит по небу, как бы не сжег, мимо проезжая. Влад в любом случае решил не снижаться и не устраивать себе отдыха. Он нашел правильный путь только благодаря звезде. Вряд ли, если потеряет, посчастливится встретить снова.

Он летел и летел, а горы все стояли на горизонте. Никаких попутчиков не встречалось больше, Хорс не спешил показываться, и даже ветер отсутствовал. Чтобы не думать о безвременье, в котором очутился, Влад принялся считать удары собственного сердца — уж оно-то билось по-прежнему. Досчитал до тридцати трех, затем трижды по столько же, моргнул и едва успел затормозить — прямо перед клювом возник отвесный выступ, лишь чудом удалось на крыло упасть и не разбиться. Небо сделалось угольно-черным и непроницаемым, словно кто-то вылил на него смолу, огромная рыжая луна нисколько не рассеивала мрак. Зато горы сияли чистым индиго, а Хрустальный замок в отдалении — звездным светом.

Влад влетел в распахнутое настежь окно — словно специально не затворили, — прошелся по зеркальному полу, огляделся, но никого не заметил. Огромный зал простирался словно степь, весь терем князя, наверное, таким огромным не был, а ведь Влад влетал в небольшую круглую башенку! И вроде бы за хрустальными стенами он мог различить винтовые лестницы, галереи, анфилады и много чего еще. Все они постоянно менялись, будто пытаясь запутать или, наоборот, подстраиваясь под его зрение. Когда позади внезапно соткалась из воздуха стена и отгородила его от окна, Влад расправил крылья и взлетел под потолок, да только ловушка захлопнулась, а огромный зал превратился в круглую комнату без окон и дверей. Остались лишь сталактиты, источавшие голубоватый холодный свет, да огромная люстра, свисавшая с потолка. Об нее Влад случайно поцарапался. Три капли крови упали на пол и зазвенели хрустальными колокольчиками, а затем опустились туда же и три черных пера.

— И с чем же ты ко мне пожаловал? Даже запретом пренебрег, не побоялся, — голос точно принадлежал Кощею: глубокий, бархатный, с едва слышимым смехом, но громкий настолько, что Влад едва не забыл, как махать крыльями. — Опустись сейчас же! — он раздавался отовсюду.

Облетев вокруг люстры, Влад снизился по дуге и встал на пол. Из зеркальной глади глянула взъерошенная черная птица с на удивление человеческими глазами. Подумалось, будто его каждый, если бы пригляделся, мог узнать. Ворон явно только встал на крыло, пух на голове еще не сменился гладким оперением. И вообще представлял он собой то еще зрелище.

— Князь меня послал, — проронил Влад. — За своей племянницей.

— А взамен руку ее обещал, конечно же? — в тон ему спросил Кощей, явно развлекаясь.

— Да нет, со мной он как раз уже расплатился, — ответил Влад.

— Неужто наследником объявил?

— Больше: жизнь не отнял.

Кощей промолчал, зато кровь и перья вмиг с пола исчезли, а на их месте возник огненный круг, а в нем костер, князь со Златоустом, лучники и Влад, только стоявший не в волчьей шубе, а в сугробе по горло.

— Глупец… — протянул Кощей. — Это ж твоя ночь была, час глухой, да еще и в лесу рядом с первородным пламенем.

— Я через него прошел, — зачем-то сказал Влад.

— Еще и полная инициация! — так и представилось, как при этих словах Кощей покачал головой. — Да ты ж с богами по силе сравниться мог, попросил бы — любое желание исполнилось, а уж врагов разметал бы одним взглядом.

— Откуда ж мне было знать?.. — прошептал Влад.

— Такие вещи не знают, а сердцем чувствуют, — укорил Кощей. — Чем поклялся?

— Кровью и силой.

Кощей фыркнул и вмиг стал видимым. Комната снова изменилась: вместо круглой обернулась шестигранной, а в одном из углов, особенно темном, возник высокий трон из синего сапфира. Кощей сидел на нем вразвалку, закинув ногу на подлокотник, подперев рукой подбородок, и на Влада смотрел с явным осуждением.

— Слов нет, даже срамных, — произнес он спустя очень долгое время. — Похоже, ты не то имя мне назвал. Тебя не Иваном ли кличут?

Влад качнул головой. Может, Кощей и утверждал, будто сам говорить не в состоянии, а только отнялся язык именно у него.

— Удивительно… Олег вроде тоже явно не Иван. Проклятие третьего сына, не иначе?

— Ты ж сам Трипетович! — все же каркнул Влад. — А меня… некому оказалось поучить уму-разуму. Один брался, да исчез!

— Так сила к нормальным чародеям приходит лишь на совершеннолетие, а до того их хранить надобно, от волхвов — особенно, — произнес Кощей, сам же и осекся, только рукой махнул. — Ладно, пустое. Срок тебе какой даден?

— До новолуния, — вздохнул Влад.

Кощей фыркнул и протянул:

— Прошлого не воротишь. Видать, на роду у тебя написано нарушать все мои планы.

Влад собирался возразить, но тут прямо в стене открылась дверь: часть хрустальной плиты на полшага внутрь ввалилась, а затем плавно отъехала в сторону. Появился из проема некто неопознаваемый — с виду человек, но черный, словно смолой залитый, не разглядеть ни черт, ни цвета волос.

— Забаву в Явь снести, в лесу заповедном оставить, до Киева и сама доберется — девка больно языкастая. Не нужна она мне более, — сказал Кощей.

Чудо-юдо на это поклонился, обратно вышел, а плита встала на место и снова сделалась сплошной стеной.

— Все, — сказал Кощей, будто выплюнул. — Свободен.

— Как-р… карк?! — Влад настолько удивился, что запутался в человеческом слове и вороньем карканье.

— А чего ты ждал? Выкупа? Собирался стать моим пленником взамен красной девицы? — спросил Кощей, рассмеялся, но тотчас и посерьезнел. — Обмен изначально неравноценный, — и, пока Влад не навыдумывал себе с три короба, добавил: — В моих глазах ты неизмеримо ценнее.

Влад вздрогнул. Если бы глянул вниз, то увидел бы в отражении себя уже в человеческом облике, да еще и обнаженного. Только никуда он больше не смотрел — лишь в глаза Кощея, а те горели синим огнем и вглубь затягивали. А еще думалось: если Кощей его выгонит, то поднимется Влад над Синими горами да на первый же острый пик грудью бросится — не будет ему жизни вдали от Хрустального замка.

— Кто ж крылатого в клетку сажает, кроме человечков глупых? — продолжал Кощей. — Я побольше тебя на свете живу, давно понял: вязать не тело, а душу надобно. Вот я вроде бы только и делал, что отталкивал, а ты единственное распахнутое оконце в замке отыскал. Эх ты, красный молодец.

Влад ахнул от такого обращения, отвел все же взгляд, наткнулся на свое отражение…

— Я б сказал — даже малиновый! — расхохотался Кощей.

Хотел Влад отпрянуть да прикрыться хоть перьями, но не успел. Кощей с трона исчез и возник прямо перед ним, обхватил за пояс: высокий, стройный, улыбающийся, совершенно на богатырей киевских непохожий. Те в большинстве своем колоды ходячие, одни мышцы и жилы. Кощей же бурным темным потоком виделся. Влад так и представлял себе грохочущий водопад, наполненный силой и дерзостью, с водой черной да с серебряными и синими искрами в глубине.

— Молодец, — проронил Кощей ласково, не ослабляя хватки, а притягивая еще сильнее, пусть Влад уже думал, будто ближе некуда. — Теперь ты знаешь, как живая вода выглядит, и всегда сумеешь отличить ее от обычной.

Владу же в это мгновение была безразлична и живая вода, и все-все-все, кроме Кощея. Он смотрел в лицо без возраста, пытался запомнить каждую черточку. Кощей казался ему неизмеримо притягательным: и волосы черные с синим отливом, как воронье крыло, и глаза огромные синие, и бледность щек, и высокий лоб. Даже нос длинный и прямой, каких у киевлян никогда не встречал. Тонкие бледные губы взгляд и вовсе заворожили, а когда Кощей облизал их, то голова окончательно закружилась.

— Птица моя вольная, Вран, — прошептал Кощей, и Влад сам потянулся к этим губам, еще не понимая, чего именно хочет, но желая всей своей сутью.


End file.
